No choice
by Elvengirl247
Summary: Kili feels he has no choice but to fight Bolg. Tauriel catches him and begs him to stay, to no avail. Will he survive? or will Tauriel have to live without him? (KilixTauriel one-shot) Let me know what you think! Love reading reviews.


**Authors note: Set after Kili was healed by Tauriel in Laketown. Kind of a re-write. Sorry, it's a little hard to explain. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please R+R! This is my first Fanfiction.**

Kili stalked down a balcony in Laketown, sword slung over his shoulder. His eyes were firmly set on Bolg,whose back was to him, giving orders to his hideous team.

Tauriel hid inside Bard the Bowman's house when she saw Kili pass. She gasped. _Kili no... _She thought. She darted out to him unseen, grabbed him by the arm and pulled her back with him. "Kili..." She breathed as she stroked his hair almost frantically. "Kili you cannot fight him, I fear he is even stronger than Azog...You will never come back alive!" Kili set his hands on her shoulders. "My love, If I don't fight him, no one will, and if no one does, we'll all die for sure." Tauriel was never before afraid of a battle with orcs, but up against Bolg, her entire body was trembling with fear. Not for herself, but for Kili. "I would rather die with you, than live without you." Tears ran freely down her cheeks. Kili tried to give her the most encouraging smile he could muster. "Tauriel, I have no choice but to do this. Please...Do not stop me." He started to move her hands from his hair, and turned from her slowly. "Kili...Kili wait!" He turned and looked into her pleading eyes. "Please Kili..." She begged, sobbing. Kili dropped his weapons and in a moment his lips crashed into hers. Tauriel's hands found their way to his dark hair, again. He held her back. Feeling across her shoulder blades, spine, waist. Memorizing how she felt. So that if he did die, which he felt was highly probable, he could think of her exactly how she was, as his last thought. He slowly started to pull away from their kiss, knowing the task ahead, but he didn't get to far. "No!" Tauriel objected. She kissed him again. He decided to let her do what she wanted with him in their possible last moments. Kili felt her tears on his face. He remembered when he was healing from the morgul shaft in his leg, and he asked her deliriously, _Do you think she could've loved me? _He knew the answer now undoubtedly. He suddenly, urgently, kissed her back with every bit of love he had for her. Tauriel's legs felt like jelly under her. She collapsed down to her knees. Now finally shorter than Kili. The top of her head level with his chin. Kili held her head to his chest and kissed the top of her fiery red hair. Tauriel held Kili's waist so tightly it was hard for him to breath. But at this moment he didn't care. He smoothed her hair gently. "Aye, darling, don't you get to worrying. Everything will be alright" He tried to sound optimistic about the whole situation, only for Tauriel to sob harder into him. "You know well that it will not." She argued. Kili took her hands from around his waist and kissed one of them lightly. "I must go now, Tauriel." He whispered as he stood her up. The dwarf prince gave her one more long, lingering kiss, retrieved his sword, and went around the corner. Tauriel fell in a heap on the floor, and heaved tears like never before.

The battle was long. Tauriel couldn't bare to watch most of it, and what she did she couldn't put into words. She stayed hidden, knees pulled into her chest, shaking. She couldn't remember the last time she was scared and in tears. She felt like a little elfling again. Alone and afraid of losing the one she loved. The captain was lucky no orcs found her, for she doubted she would have the strength to fight back. After what seemed like a century, Tauriel, (not looking at the time,) Heard Kili cry out, and an orcs scream of triumph. She gasped at what she was hearing. Moments later she heard a loud thump of something, or someone, falling on the wooden floorboards. She dared to peer around the corner. _No! _She thought. The sight she saw was the exact image of what she did not want to see. Kili, lying face down, a pool of blood under his left shoulder, and what was sure to be the triumphant Bolg, a bit to far away to see, marching off in the distance, Tauriel looked away from the horrendous sight. She sat, scraping her fingers through her hair and shaking her head. Not being able to see a thing but for the blur of tears.

Tauriel got up shakily. Kili was most likely near death, and if he was to die she wanted to be there with him. Perhaps he was already gone, she didn't know and didn't want to find out. She stepped out of her hiding place, and turned towards Kili who was...Standing, smiling even. Tauriel's hands flew to her open mouth, and more tears streamed down her face. Never had she cried so much in a day. She shook her head in disbelief at Kili. He, in turn smiled brighter and nodded that yes, he was alive. But she had heard his cry, Bolg's roar, the thump on the ground, how could this be? She didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that he was alive. Tauriel broke into a run and leaped into Kili's open arms, which nearly knocked him down. "Tauriel..." He exhaled, holding her tight. She wept tears of joy into his shoulder. "Kili...I heard you scream...and the blood... How are you alive and where is Bolg?" Her question was muffled into his coat. Kili picked up her chin and looked into her eyes. "Bolg is dead Tauriel! I ran him through the heart and threw him over the balcony. The blood is his and mine both. But none of that matters now, all that I care about is having you by my side!" Tauriel smiled radiantly and pulled him in to kiss him. He relaxed in his moment of victory. After a moment he started to pull away to say something, but Tauriel spoke first. "Hold me, Kili. And I would stay in your arms forever if it possible." She said. Kili held the back of her neck with one hand and her waist with the other. "If that is what you want my love, that's how it'll be."


End file.
